A summer he wont forget
by FanFiclord123
Summary: Summary: Elfman Strauss is a bad boy who is forced to work for a neighbor after she witnessed him beating someone up. At first he doesn't want to do this, but eventually he finds it to be very interesting. I know I suck at summaries. Rated M, Contains LEMONS! Elfman and evergreen EVERMAN
1. Chapter 1

A Summer He won't forget.

Summary: Elfman Strauss is a bad boy who is forced to work for a neighbor after she witnessed him beating someone up. At first he doesn't want to do this, but eventually he finds it to be very interesting. I know I suck at summaries. Rated M, Contains LEMONS! Elfman and evergreen = EVERMAN

Chapter 01: Late night Brawl

**Elfman's PoV**

**Ah man this is one of the greatest Saturday nights ever. It's close to midnight, it summer vacation and this party is live right now espically with the music being at it's best. I hope mira and lisanna are okay at home; mira didn't want to go even though she loves to party and I wouldn't dare let lisanna come to these events as most of the guys are nothing but a bunch of horny bastards who chase women for booty calls. Although I want to stay longer, I should be heading home right now. Otherwise mira will nag me about staying out to late.**

**Narrator's PoV**

Elfman finishes his beer, puts the bottle down on the ground and starts to walk home. It was the beginning of summer and it was off to a good start. He walks past a few stores still open; trying to get some customers before they decide to close up. He ponders to himself about his life: He's eighteen years old, tall, built and just finished high school. As he was in his neighbourhood and was nearly steps away, he sees a girl being harassed by some boy.

The girl looked a lot like his sister lisanna with her short black hair and slim figure. Without any second thought, he decided to help her as he thought it was what a real man would do if he saw a man about to attack a defenseless woman.

"Hey there baby, looking for a good time?" the man asked in a dirty perverted tone

"No! get you hands off of me!" she yelled. Before she can scream for help, The boy covered her mouth and started taking off her clothes.

"hey you, Let her go!" Elfman Yelled. The boy turned around pulling out a switchblade.

"Make me." Replied the boy angrily. Elfman cracked his knuckles and got into a boxing stance.

"gladly!" he yells rushing towards him. The boy let's go of the girl and tries to stab him, but fails as elfman punches the boy in the gut and grabs his head and slams him into Mailbox several times until he passed out. Elfman keeps walking until he reaches his house and opens the door to get inside. He is then greeted by his older sister mirajane, a model and his younger sister lisanna, who adores him.

"Elfman! Why are you home so late?" she asked him. He sighed as he knew that this was what he was expecting. Mira was always trying to portray herself as a mother figure to the two since their parents died in a car accident. Although both him and Lisanna thought it was a little annoying at times, they were greatful that she did this as it kept them from being separated from each other.

"it was a party mira and im not a kid anymore." He said hugging his sister. He walks to his room, changes his clothes and goes to bed sleeping hoping tomorrow is even better.

**Meanwhile…**

A woman sits by her window drinking wine and looks over the incident that happened

"I know what you did…Elfman strauss" she said finishing her glass and going to bed

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

All right guys, that was the first chapter of the story. I hope you read and review this so I can be inspired to continue. I'm already starting to write the second chapter.

Laters


	2. Chapter 2 - beautiful Blackmail

**Chapter 2 – Beautiful Blackmail**

Elfman wakes to the sound of an alarm clock blaring at his side. He turns it off, gets up, puts on black sweat pants and white shirt and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

**Meanwhile…**

Mira and Lisanna were downstairs eating breakfast watching tv. Mira finishes making elfman's portions of his breakfast and sits at the table with her youngest sister.

"what are you doing today?" asked Mira.

"I have a Double shift today." Lisanna replied eating her toast. All is well for several minutes until Elfman comes downstairs.

"Good morning Big brother." Said Lisanna. Mira walks over and kisses her younger brother. He channel the spike Tv as he tunes into a UFC recap moments from last night.

"In other news, Laxus dreyar is on a winning streak as he defeats Orga "Thunder god" Nanagear to face Jura "rocksteady" Neekis for the world heavyweight title" said the man on tv. Upon hearing this, Elfman cheered.

"oh there's Laxus. He still looks good." Said Mira looking at his face.

"I still cant believe you went to the same college as him mira." Said Lisanna. Mira nodded and fanatizes about her times at college with him

***Flashback*******

A young Laxus dreyar is sitting in the back row with his best friends freed Justine, Bixlow and evergreen in humanities class.

"the subconcieous mind has three factors that we struggle with…" said the teacher that was interrupted by dreyar talking to freed.

"DREYAR! What are the three factors that unconceious mind has to struggle with?" He asked him. Laxus was caught off guard, sure he was smart and all but he caught off guard and looked like a dumbass. Mira seeing this, slides a note explaining the three factors under his seat. He sees this and looks at it without the teacher noticing it.

"the three factors are: The Id factor, The superego and the ego." He said in a 'Lazy yet I know the answer already' tone. The teacher nods, walks away and continues his lesson. While the group silently cheer him for the right answer, mira waves at him; laxus does the same

***Flashback over*******

"mmm…good times…" She sighed as she stirs her coffee. Elfman finishes his breakfast and puts the dishes in the sink.

the door bell rings as he starts to wash them. Lisanna walks over to answer the door. A woman with Long light brown hair, wearing a simple white t-shirt, blue jeans and pink flip flops stands at the door.

"Hello Lisanna." She said in a friendly tone.

"oh hi Evergreen!" she said happily giving her a hug. "so what brings u here?"

"Oh nothing but is brother home? I have to talk to him." She asked her sister. She nods and points to him washing the dishes.

"Tell him I want to talk to him… at my house" she said leaving.

She nods as he already gets ready to go over her house. He puts on his shoes and walks following her. She turns around and sees him. She smirks and points to her house which is 3 doors down from them. He follows her and walks in as she unlocks the door.

As he walks inside, he feels a cool island breeze which tendered his senses. He looks and sees the bright pink walls and photos of herself. He takes a step and evergreen glares at him. He looked shocked at first but wasn't aware of the mistake that he made and takes another step. Her glare became more frighting then it was before.

She points at his feet with a small, smooth finger with bright pink colored nails. He looks down and sees that he forgot to take off his shoes and gasped. He takes them off and puts them neatly In the corner and follows her

**Elfman's PoV**

**Man, I don't know why Mrs. Evergreen would call me over. i don't know what she wants with me but I guess I wont know until she says it. But the house is nice: pink walls even though I wouldn't have pink walls in my house. The temperature in here is a little cool but nice.**

**Narrator's PoV**

Elfman sits on a moghanny couch and sinks into the cushion. Evergreen sits on the same couch parallel to him.

"Ok, you called me over" he said to her. "so…what is it that you want to tell me?" evergreen crosses her legs and looks at him with a mix of a devilish grin and a cold stare.

"ok, I guess I'll have to get to the chase. I know what you did last night elfman Strauss." She said Smirking. Elfman reaction was what she needed to confirm her suspicion. At first he was on his toes about it, but then she could be lying about what she saw and could be bluffing. He calms down and returns the smirk.

"I don't know what your talking about." He says laying back onto the sofa.

"so…what your saying is that…you didn't beat up some guy in order to save a innocent girl?" she asked him. His shocked reaction came back into him. She was right about that incident. Sweat was trailing down his face, heartbeat was racing and was jittering all over.

"Now. I could call the police and have you arrested for this…or you could do me some favours around the house." She said. Elfman thought about this. He has been in trouble with the law before, for assaulting a man who harassed his sisters. They told him they let him off but if he got into trouble, they would arrest him.

"fine…I guess I can help you." He sighed in defeat. She smiled at his response.

"good. You can start today with the dishes and then the lawn." She said going upstairs. Elfman sighs and goes outside through the front door, walks through the backyard door and sees a huge backyard that covered a few acres of land. He then sees a lawnmower and some bags nearby. He opens the bags and starts mowing the lawn. He does this for a half hour thinking about how did she see him. It was at night and no one was out there at that time so how did she see him? These thoughts kept running through his mind for about an hour and a half until evergreen came out.

Elfman stopped and took a good look at Evergreen. And saw her in a pink robe walking to a lawn chair next to a large pool. He then sees her takes it off to reveal a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breast and curvy hips.

**Elfman's PoV**

**OMG! I never knew Mrs. Evergreen had a nice bod. Everything is in the right place: Long slender like legs, clappable ass, Slim waist, tonned stomach and nice boobies. Ohh now she's diving into the pool. Oh I wish I was- No wait! Why am I daydreaming about her when she's blackmailing me? Oh god I need a drink.**

**Narrator PoV**

Elman sits on a lawn chair and rested for a few hours basking in the warm Saturday sun. Evergreen then gets out of the pool and stands over him, blocking the sun. he opened his eyes and sees Evergreen standing over him.

**Evergreen's PoV**

**Oh so here he is, lying down on the job are we? Well maybe I should give him a rude awakening!...but Im surprised that he looks like a body builder with those…abs and that scar on his face…**

**Elfman's PoV**

**Ohhh snap she's dripping wet! The way her body shines through the light of the sun, oh damn is her nipples showing through her swimsuit top…and she has…camel toe?!**

**Narrator PoV**

Evergreen then sits next to him relaxes in the sun for a few hours and urns on her back.

"Oi you, can you do a decent favour and put sun tan on my back? But first, clean those hands." She said. Elfman goes to the pool and runs his hands through the water to clean them. He then takes the bottle and puts a good amount on his hands, rubs them together and applies it to her semi wet skin. A rush went through elfman's body as he slowly applied it to her skin.

**Elfman's PoV**

**I cant believe that im doing this. I, Elfman Gregory Strauss is applying sun tan on a woman's back. I ain't gonna lie, she is hot and has a nice body so I can get used to this.**

**Narrator's PoV**

"Ok you've done enough. You can leave now and come back tomorrow." She said. Elfman sighed in relief and walked out of her house and went home.

He walked into his house and sees that Mirajane is watching T.V. he knew that she was watching her 10 Am soap opera marathon and tried to sneak on by.

"Hey elfman. Why did Evergreen ask for you?" Mira asked him. Elfman froze as he heard that question. He knew that Lisanna must've told her before she went to work. He also knew she was good at finding lies. But he knew that's all he can do at this moment.

"she just…wanted…to talk." He replied.

"About what?" she asked him. At this point, he was about to poop his pants, she wouldn't give up asking him about these questions.

"about stuff mira. Come on, give me some privacy. Do I ask you what you do in your personal life?" he asked her defensively going to his room. Mira was about to press him even further but her show got to it's breaking point and forgot about it.

Elfman went to his room, slumps down onto his bed, closes his eyes and went to bed.

"**I can't believe that this woman saw everything and is blackmailing me! I cant tell Mira and Lisanna, I gotta just get through this. Who knows? This might last only a few days…"**

that was his thoughts as he fell asleep

**To be continued…**

Alright guys, that chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, I have to prepare for summer school so forgive.

Please read and review. Laters


End file.
